Ocean Breeze and Strawberry Smoothies
by Chrissygirl139
Summary: Sakura is forced leave Missouri to go to Florida with her family, to have "family time" together. All her plans for Spring Break just flooded down the drain. But what if she meets a hot life guard named Sasuke, and his obnoxiously loud best friend named Naruto? Hanging out at the pier, bomb fires on the beach, spending the day at the local arcade! Will she ever want to leave?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Hi it's Christina again! I thought of this story on a whim! So let me know if I should continue! The first chapter is going to be kind of short, but I'll continue this if people show interest in it.**

** The beginning of the chapter is Sakura reflecting about what happened. So she's talking in past tense. And then the ending is when she's talking in present tense. I just went back and fixed and added things. No one complained, but I haven't gotten that many views on this story yet anyways. So before I continue. I'm fixing stuff up. I really bad at tenses! XD But no one be afraid to give me advice! **

**Okay anyhow onward to the story!**

* * *

_**Ocean Breeze and Smoothies **_

_**Chapter One - That's my Caramello! **_

* * *

"Oh good you're all packed, are you ready to get going?"

"Please just tell me you're joking already."

"No Sakura. Why would I be joking around with you, and we're leaving now. You're dad already started the car, and he is waiting for us in the car."

"I don't want to go mom, can't I just stay here. Temari won't mind if I stay with her. Please!"

"Sakura, don't start that again. I'm really not in the mood. Do you want keep you're father waiting forever? You already wasted enough time while you repacked your suitcase, let's get going already!"

"You got to be kidding me."

"Come on now. Stop arguing with me, you're wasting time. You're coming and that's final. And that's all there is to it. Now let's get going already. Now. Before it gets dark. We could have already gotten on the highway by now if you weren't diddling around. Don't give me that look, young lady. We need need to get in the car and get going. It's already a long enough drive as it is. The faster we leave the house, the faster our vacation begins."

"Psh please mother don't make me laugh. It's not a vacation if you aren't going to enjoy it."

"Don't give me that tone, Sakura Haruno."

"Whatever mom, let's just go already."

* * *

We've been in this car for what seems like forever, yet we are still in Missouri. Why am I even in this car right now? I should have just ran out of the house right when she told me the news. I certainly didn't ask for this. No this was not what I wanted at all. Not even remotely close. Maybe some people would just looove to find out that they are going to Florida for Spring Break.

But not me.

If things went my way, I would be on my way to my friend's house, setting up for the party that I was now going to miss. But no instead I'm in this car, driving towards hell.

This morning before I went to school. If my mom had actually told me her ridiculous news like she should have, I would have most likely have not gone home after school ended. I would have most likely just gotten into the car with Temari and her brothers, like she had offered. But instead I went onto the bus, not knowing that I wouldn't be able to leave right after I picked out a dress for the party tonight. But instead I was going to walk in, and be told the news that ruined my entire vacation. I was going to be stuck inside my mom's bright blue Toyota Corolla with the AC blowing out warm air for a whole twelve awful hours of absolute misery and boredom with her and my dad, right after I got home from school.

If my mom actually told me this morning, I would have most likely laughed hysterically, out of disbelief. I might have even laughed hard enough, for a few tears to shed. But this wasn't a laughing matter, because it wasn't just an awfully twisted joke. No it wasn't even a joke remotely at all. No matter how many countless times I wished it was. But my wishes weren't granted. This was very much true. And no, it wasn't a dream. Nor was it a nightmare. It was real. Very much real. And my mom had the indecency to go through all my draws, and my closet, to pack all my things in my bright baby blue suitcase while I was at school. She didn't even have the decency to ask me a simple easy question. Which was if I even wanted to go or not. If she did ask me, I would have clearly have said no, and I hope you have a great time without me. And then I would have left, and went to my friend's house and spend the entire week at their house.

But nope. I was going to be spending a week in Florida. A whole entire, long and terrible, week in Destin, Florida. Whether I wanted to or not. And there was no escape. I had to go, and I had no choice in the matter. I was going to be spending an entire week in Florida. Oh the joy. And guess what? I even get to spend family time with my parents for this entire week!

Seven awful days of miserably.

You see, what I planned on doing, and had full attentions on doing, until my mom destroyed all my plans and told me her oh so "lovely" news, was to spend my Spring Break with my best friend Temari; and her brothers Gaara and Kankuro. I had already made plans with them to spend the entire vacation with them at their house. We were even going to throw this huge Spring Break party tonight. Everyone and anyone is going. But me. We've been planning it all month. Gaara told me that people who didn't even go to our school are supposed to show up. Even a few of his friends who are in college, are even going to come. They were suppose to bring a bunch alcohol.

My plan was to get drunk, I mean like super drunk. I mean not just getting a little tipsy. I mean drunk. To the point where I could barely walk, without falling to the ground laughing my ass off, drunk. You know? It was supposed to be a perfectly fun night. With music blasting through the high def speakers that Kankuro just bought with his paycheck last week, and people playing beer pong. I'm a pro at beer pong. And my only worry was, that no one would call the cops, or completely trash the place. And then I would wake up in the morning with a major awful hangover, and not even remember what happened. And by then everyone would be gone. But nope now I'm going to be hundreds of miles away. And there going to be partying it up without me, and instead I'm going to be spending this "lovely" vacation with my "precious" family.

Do you see why I'm so upset?

I mean, couldn't they have picked, maybe like next week to go?

When I was supposed to back to school.

When Spring Break was over.

And all my plans, had already happened.

I would have been pretty damn right happy to go to Florida then.

I mean miss more school

Hell yeah.

I got pretty mad at my mom when she told me her very last minute, out of the blue news. She thought of this whole vacation out on a whim when she saw an ad online. And then she quickly called up the number on the ad, and booked a room and that's how this all happened. How all my plans went down the drain. I begged her to just let me stay in Missouri, with my friends like I had planned too, and she could go off to Florida, and have a great time without me. I even mentioned how it might be nice to have some alone time with my dad. But of course she got really angry, and yelled at me and she said I was going, and that was that, and it wasn't up for debate. After my dad helped her calm down, by saying that yelling at me won't do any good. She said something about how we never spend time with each other anymore, and that we needed to make one last great memory together before I graduate in May. And she also added something along the lines of, you're gonna love being out in the hot sun and the beautiful beach. Yeah that's what she says. I would prefer the sun and the mountains of my home. I wanted to stay in Missouri. Not go to stupid damn Florida.

I mean, I hate rain. Doesn't it rain like all the time there? If it rains the entire vacation, I'm gonna laugh my ass off. I don't even care that I hate rain. Serves my parent's right. Making me go and ruining my life!

Let the rain ruin our entire vacation, like I'll even care.

My father went outside, to start the car and turn on the AC. It was pretty warm out, even though it was only mid April. But I don't even get why he even bothers, all the AC does is blow out warm air.

My mom told me to get my suitcase that was upstairs on my bed, and to hurry up. But I did the opposite. I managed to call up Temari as I walked up the stairs, taking each step as slowly as possible. I told her the horrid news. I was almost to the point of tears. As I was talking to her on the phone upstairs in my room to waste time, and annoy my mom I repacked my suitcase, to my liking. And good thing I did, because she didn't pack anything I actually like to wear.

My mom luckily already packed my toothbrush, shampoo, and conditioner as well as my bikini, that is the same color as my eyes, and my white sheer tank top, that I like wearing over my bikini. But everything else had to go.

I took out the tacky worn out beige shorts from two summers ago, that barely fitted me now, that my mom packed. And out with the unflattering tight shirts that fitted me back Freshman year, before I gained ten pounds and actually received a decent figure. Replacing it with my favorite dark faded shorts, that has lace cutout on the side. I loved them so much, I bought two pairs. I don't know how she she somehow managed to not pack them. When I bought them two weeks ago when I went to the only mall near my town with Temari, I made a huge deal about them.

I also grabbed my light jean capris out of my closet and folded them up neatly, and placed them in my suitcase. When I have them on, they reach right above my ankle. Then I packed my favorite creme colored cotton blouse, as well as my white summer dress. I then walked over to my dresser and pulled out my grey sweatpants to sleep in, as well as a few tank tops folding everything neatly, and then putting them into my suitcase as well. Then I walked back on over to my closet and took my favorite strapless red summer A-line dress that ruffle out at the bottom off its hanger. Which is made out of an expensive light chiffon fabric material. It has a heart neckline which is beaded with white bead around the neckline. And it ties in the back. Lastly I packed my Fleece Anorak Jacket, which I bought from _Urban Outfitters_ last year.** (Pictures on Pinterest the name of the board is called Ocean Breeze Strawberry Smoothies)**

And then when I finished packing and complaining to Temari, I dragged my suitcase down the stairs. My mom was standing by the front door waiting for me empty handing. Everything was already packed inside the car. I asked her again if she was just joking, and she said no again. Then I begged her to let me stay at Temari's one last time, but she said no again and to stop wasting time and finally I gave up and signed loudly, and said fine lets go, and then I pushed past her, and walked over to the car and then I opened the car door, and lastly got in and slammed the door shut.

I was anything but happy.

Being forced to go on vocation?

Who does that? I guess my parents do.

This isn't fair.

So here I am, in the back seat of my mom's car with my headphones playing my favorite music on full blast, ignoring my family. The AC is blowing out somewhat warm air, it has been needing to be fixed since last summer. It randomly stopped working on the hottest day of the year last August. But my parents have been waiting it off to actually fix it, for no reason what so ever. For some reason they wait off on everything, but of course they didn't wait this vacation off.

I am completely devastated. And there was no way I was going to try to enjoy this vacation, and give them the satisfication of them saying something like, I told you that you were going to have a great time. No, I was going to remain in the hotel room in the AC the entire time texting Temari, and let them enjoy oh so "precious" loving "family time" without me.

We've been in the car for the last two hours and we are finally entering Arkansas and there is a blue and white sign that says _Welcome to Arkansas. _And underneath says, _The Natural State Buckle Up For Safety. _

"Good bye Missouri." I whisper to myself while I stare out the window. I sadly watch the beautiful blue and purple mountains, that I have grew up to love, as they get farther away from me and slowly disappear out of sight.

"Sakura...Sweetie, it's not that bad! You're gonna have a great time! I promise you, there's so much to do down there! We all are going to have a blast! I just know it! Just you wait and see!" I hear my mom say through my headphone as she turns her head around to smile at me trying to reassure me. In return I give her a look out of complete disgust, and turn up my volume on my iPod as loud as it can go. And she frowns disappointedly towards me, and then turns around and gives a look to my dad, and he just shrugs his shoulders and continues on driving. Not wanting a fight to start they both remain quiet.

What my mother and my father didn't get was that I didn't want to even try to have fun. Not after they completely ruined my vacation.

"Can you just turn off the fucking AC already? I'm fucking hot!" I say annoyed.

My mom looks back at me once again and signs, but turns off the AC.

I lean my head against the car window and sign loudly. I then close my eyes and I drift into sleep.

* * *

I finally just woke up and I'm slowly opening my eyes, and I notice it is getting dark outside, and the sun it setting. The whole entire sky is a beautiful mix of a light pink, light purple blue, and a light golden yellow color. After wiping my eyes, I look around to figure out where we are. And also why my parent's aren't in the car. First thing that I notice is that my mom isn't anywhere in sight, and she must be inside the store. My dad is lazily leaning against the car outside refilling the tank with gas. We are parked in front of a gas station, and I could see the dull lights that were given off by the lighted store that was a couple of feet away from where we are parked. I squinted my eyes from the bright lights that are around me, not quite used to the light yet. I open the car door and the cool air hits my face. My dad looks over at me and smiles towards me, and the corner of his eyes squint. He looks completely exhausted. I'm still sitting in the car dangling my legs out the car. I put my feet on the hard pavement, and look around still adjusting to the unfamiliar surroundings. I take a deep breath, and yawn softly. I take in the sharp distinct smell of gasoline that is in the air.

"Oh! Why, good morning you sleepy head! Did you have a nice snooze. You were out like a light. Ohmy! You've been sleeping for over three hours! I tried waking you up about two hours ago, when we stopped to get coffee and go to the bathroom. But, you wouldn't move. I tried shaking you and you just groaned." My dad says in his usual joking voice as he laughs. He takes the nozzle out of the car while he begins to hum to himself happily. His hand was grasping the handle firmly, as he puts the nozzle back into the gas pump with a swift motion of his hands. Then he gets back into the car, after he pays for the gas with his credit card.

"Dad, where are we?" I ask softly as I stretch my arms out of the car.

"We are in a small town in Mississippi. We just got off the freeway to pump gas. And you're mother needed to go to the bathroom. So we decided to stop here." My dad says simply. He looks at his watch for a second and then signs.

"When are we going to reach the hotel?" I ask and yawn.

"Most likely by 2am, if their isn't any traffic. It's about 7pm right now." He says answering my next question.

"Dad, may I pleaase get a chocolate bar?" I mumble to my dad sleepily while I wiped my eyes. My voice cracks a little and I clear my throat.

"Of course you may sweetie! Anything to put a smile on your face!" My dad says as he takes his wallet out of his front jean pocket. He then counts the money he has in his wallet, and then takes out a folded bill from his wallet. He turns around to face me, and then hands me over a crinkled up ten dollar bill.

"You can get a drink if you want too! I would suggest going into the bathroom. We aren't going to stop for a while after this." My dad says still facing me, and I smile at him and nod my head. And then I get out of the car.

"Thank you dad! I love you!" I say before I softly close the car door.

I mosey walk towards the small building and swing the door open. When I enter the gas station my mom is at the door about to leave the gas station.

"Oh you're up I see!" My mom say smiling softly at me, her eyes squinting happily. In one hand she has a plastic bag. She grasps my shoulder with her hand, and then pats my shoulder softly. I roll my eyes, slightly annoyed.

She opens her mouth to say something, but then a second after chooses to close it.

We stand there for a few seconds as I stand there impatiently waiting for her to leave.

"I'm going to head into the car, you hurry on now. We still have a while left until we reach Florida." My mom says and then leaves the gas station to go into the car after I merely nod at her. I was still annoyed with her.

* * *

After going to the bathroom I lazily walk down the candy aisle and I look through all the shelves until I see what I want. I'm leaning forward, and I'm just about to grab my favorite chocolate that is filled with caramel goodness; a Caramello bar. But before I manage to grasp it into my hand, someones snatches the last one before me. I jump in surprise. Are fingers linger on each others for a few seconds before the person next to me pulls their hand forward. My Caramello bar is in the their largish hand. I follow the direction the candy bar went and then I turn around to look directly at the person who stole the last Caramello bar from me. A death glare that I usually only give to my mother was given to the man in front of me.

"Hey!" I holler a little bit louder than I should have as I continue to glare at the taller man and a smirk forms onto his beautiful face. Most likely from my reaction.

A short older man who in my opinion is a bit scrawny looking, was about a foot away from me. With a black cane gripped in his right hand and a black hat was on his most likely bald head. He was leaning over to grab a king size Kit-Kat Bar. Before he leaves he turns to look over at us to see what was going on. But then he decides to not interfere and stop the man who took my candy bar. Instead he quickly grabs his chocolate and hobbles over to the cash register to pay for his one item that was in his hand. He has a slight limp.

"Oh, you wanted this?" He says flatly but I could tell he was mocking me. He was chuckling to himself and not even paying attention to the older man that just left the scene, as he tauntly holds out the chocolate bar in front of me. I go to grab it, but then in a flash he puts his arm up into the air, and since he was about a foot taller than me I couldn't reach it. I glare at him and jump into the air trying to grab it.

"That was mine, you Jerk!" I scream.

A few people in the aisle stop what they are doing, and look over to us. But they just shake their head and go back to looking for what they want.

He smirks and then leans towards me and leans into me, his mouth makes it's way near my ear. The hot breath on my neck makes me scoot back into the aisle, and a few chocolate bars mange to fall onto the ground.

Shit he's so close. Why isn't anyone stopping him.

"Oh yeah, says who? I don't see your name on it!" He whispers huskily into my ear. The way he talked was cockily. I could feel his lips form into a smirk.

I scoff and shove him and then turn around on my heels. I don't need that crappy candy bar anyways. I didn't feel like dealing with that jerk. Even though he was annoyingly extremely attractive.

"Where you going beautiful, I was just joking around!" He calls out laughing and trotted after me.

I ignore him and pretend he doesn't exist and make my way to the back of the gas station where the soda and cold drinks are kept in the refrigerator, wanting to get a bottle of Mountain Dew. To my best luck when I turn around with my Mountain Dew in my hand that I'm going to purchase, the guy is behind me smirking.

"What do you even want from me. You already stole my fucking candy bar. What do you want my Mountain Dew now? Well fuck off. It's mine. " I snap, my voice lace with disgust and total anger.

He doesn't say anything, he just continues to just stare at me. That annoying smug look remains on his face, and he's only smirking more widely. He most likely loves the fact that I'm so mad right now. I can see my candy bar that he stole in his hand. And every piece of me, just wants to grab it from him and run.

"Why won't you just go away. Find another girl to fuck around with. I'm not in the mood." I say angrily after he continues to just stand there. I'm trying my best to control my anger, and not punch him right in the face.

"Awwe, don't be like that Cherry. Look, I'm sorry. It's my fault that we got on the wrong start." He says slowly, choosing his words carefully. I'm leaning against the glass refrigerator and I can feel the coldness against my back. I slightly glare at the chocolate bar that he put in front of me. Taunting me.

"Here, you can have it. It can be our peace offering. I'm sorry about everything." He says and his smirk turns into a small smile.

"No, it's whatever. You can keep it." I say, every though ever part of me wanted to grab the chocolate bar and then run.

"Come on, really I'm sorry. I know you want it. I honestly just took it because I thought you were attractive." He says as he stares into my eyes.

* * *

**A.N. Thankk you for reading! Review and give me some advice! **

**Also who should this random stranger be? Hmm? I was thinking either Hidan or Sasori!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Well I hope you all like this story! Just sit back and enjoy reading! **

* * *

**Ocean Breeze and Strawberry Smoothies **

**Chapter Two - Why Won't This Weirdo Just Leave Me Alone Already?**

* * *

"I just don't get how she thinks she can do this, Temar!"

"I know, it's unfair. I mean we had plans."

"Right, should I pack my red dress?"

"Yeah, I love that dress. Well I would just try to enjoy it as much as possible."

"Hell no."

"You never know, maybe you'll make some friends."

"I already have friends. I don't need anymore."

* * *

"Alright, thank you." I say slowly a little bit uncertain and unsure, and then I reach my arm out, and my charm bracelet dangles off my wrist. Hesitantly my hand grasps the chocolate bar, making sure not to touch him as if his touch would burn. I was slightly expecting him to swipe his hand quickly away from my grasp, and then laugh at me. And say something along the lines of, _you really thought I was going to let you have the chocolate bar that easily?_ But he doesn't thankfully. When the chocolate bar is in my hand, Sasori brings his hand to his side showing that he wasn't going to try to cause anything.

In my head I do a victory dance.

Yaaay, I got my chocolate bar back!

Now will he go away already?

But, he continues to stand there staring at me intensely looking deeply into my vivid emerald green eyes. His eyes flickers knowingly and his soft looking lips curved upward slightly, into another one of his annoying smirks. But the look he gave me almost makes me feel as if he could read everything that I was thinking and more. I shuffled around slightly, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Something about this guy, makes me feel so uneasy and restless. I feel expose, and I don't like it one little bit. He looks at me as if he knew all my deepest and wildest secrets. His long fierce gaze makes me feel insecure and even frighten. And having him standing so close isn't helping. I look over to the side. Towards my escape exit, that was only a few feet away. But before I can walk away he opens his mouth to speak. It was almost as if he just knew that I was planning to walk away.

"Is your hair natural?" He ask smirking cockily.

The question doesn't surprise me a single bit. I was used to the question, I still get asked it whenever I meet someone, sometimes strangers on the street stop me, and ask. I was also used to it because when I was younger I was teased for it as well as my wide forehead. But they stopped by the time I was ten and started standing up for myself, they were certainly shocked. I don't know where the sudden courage came from, but I never lost it afterwards. Shortly after, when I was twelve I met Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro and we became best friends.

I just simply sign and then nod my head and say, "Yeah, it's natural."

"How unusual, but somehow it fits you nicely. So cutie, I don't think I ever got the pleasure of knowing your name." The guy says and he begins smirking even wider if that's even possible, as he reaches his hand out and softly grabs a piece of my hair and twirls in around in between his fingers. I glare at his hand.

A part of me just wants to punch him straight in his face and send him flying into one of the aisles of the store, just to wipe that smug knowingly, arrogant smirk off his face. But I know better not to, I didn't want to cause anymore of a scene. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

Breathe Sakura. Don't let this guy get to you, he's just trying to get under your skin.

I take another deep breath and then open my mouth to speak.

"Can you stop that?" I ask confidently, and slap his hand away.

"Feisty, you got spunk my Cherry Blossom. No wonder you caught my attention. So what's your name?" He asks again smirking, but he kept his hands to himself this time.

"Sakura." I say simply glaring at him, my voice comes out sharp, dripping with annoyance. I purse my lips, not wanting to deal with him any longer.

"A beautifully fitting name, I do say so myself." He says.

"Yeah." I say simply still glaring at him.

Even though he gave me the chocolate bar back, I was still not really in the mood to deal with this annoyingly attractive guy. He wasn't remotely polite or respectful.

I can tell he was most likely just another stupid pervert trying to get into my pants. I can clearly see that his eyes weren't directed towards my face anymore, but they wandered off to stare at my legs suggestively. And he was still staring at me as if I was a piece of meat. And he was the hungry wolf.

His eyes slowly wander from my legs and then back up to my face. He licks his lip and his famous smirk appears onto his face, once again as he stares into my eyes. I felt like he was looking through me, and I felt extremely uncomfortable. I scowl at him which goes unnoticed by him. I immediately regret the fact that I decided to wear my faded dark blue ripped jean shorts that showed off my nice slender creme legs, as well as my black lace crop top, that of course showed a little too much of my well defined waist. Much to my dismay and his pleasure.

"It's a pleasure meeting you!" He says and puts his hand out for me to shake.

I shake his hand and force a smile trying my best to be polite. His hand is slightly cold, but he held my hand firmly.

"I'm Sasori by the way." He says and winks at me once I let go of his hand. His smirk continues to linger on his face.

"It's nice to meet you too, but I have to get going. My parent's are going to kill me." I say and then I walk over to the cash register when he doesn't respond. I can feel his strong intense gaze on my back as I walk away.

Phew, I got away from him.

After I pay for my things and almost make it to the door, I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turn around on my heels. And when I look to see who it is I see the bright crimson red hair of Sasori.

In my head I'm crying anime tears. Why won't this guy just leave me alone already. Can't he just get the hint already?

"Wait, before you go. May I have your number?" He asks with his phone out in front of him, handing it to me.

I stand there for a few seconds, wondering if I should give him my number, but then I decide why not and give it to him. It's not like I'll actually answer him.

"Here." I say handing him his phone back. He smirks towards me, and I force a fake smile on to my face.

"Well I got to get going now Sasori. It was nice meeting you." I say and force a final goodbye smile onto my face, and then walk out of the store, and make my way back to my mom's car.

"Likewise." He says right before my door closes on his face.

* * *

"What took you so long!" My mom says annoyed.

"Urg, it's not my fault mom. My gosh. Stop getting on my case." I say slightly irritated that she wouldn't leave me alone. I know it took me way to long, because of that guy. But there was no need to explain that to my mom, because she would just continue to nag.

My mom signs but decides to not say anything, because she knew that it would just cause a fight.

My father then puts his keys into the ignition and starts the car, as soon as the car turns on the radio starts playing country music faintly.

We pull out of the gas station and continue are drive to Florida.

Not before my eye meets the eyes of Sasori, who was smirking directly at me and pointing towards our car laughing with three other men.

I have to resist the urge to flip him off, because I know better.

He had my number.

Soon he was unseen, as was the gas station.

And then a minute after when my dad swung onto the highway, as I tear the wrapper off my chocolate bar ready to eat the caramel goodness, my phone vibrates.

My eyes brighten, in hope that it was Temari. I grab my phone out of my pocket, and my finger presses down the top bottom, and the light of my phone blinded my eyes slightly. I squint my eyes slightly and looked at the screen and saw an unknown number, and a text message that read out, _Hey Cherry Blossom, it's Sasori._ I groan in disgust, and ignore his text message.

I pull a piece of my chocolate, and stick it into my mouth closing my eyes to enjoy the pleasure of the caramel melting in my mouth.

* * *

**A.N Okaaai, well heres another really short chapter! I apologized! It's really late and I'm totally worn out, and I'm kind of falling asleep right now! But next chapter will hopefully be longer! Anywhooo review, favorite, and follow! Suggestions on how to make this story better are lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Helllo all, sorry that I vanished! -Hides behind a bush- Hehe school has been keeping me really busy! But here youu goo~**

* * *

**Ocean Breeze and Strawberrie Smoothies **

**Chapter Three - Traffic and Palm Trees**

* * *

To my mom's greatest horror, we got stuck into this dreadful traffic jam, when we left the gas station after my little annoying incident with the red head, named Sasori. As we turned onto the highway to get back onto the route to start our little fun adventure once again, to get to the oh so lovely Sunshine State of bright and sunny Florida so we all could finally go to sleep. My mom was happily talking about just how excited she was about ruining all of my plans that I had set up beforehand for Spring Break, and how she just couldn't wait to see a sunset on the ocean.

But then right when we pulled onto the highway and hit traffic, my father slammed the breaks and stops the car to a sudden halt. I flew forward and then slammed back into my seat; good thing I was wearing my seat belt. And then my mom immediately closed her mouth and her smile instantly disappeared from her lips, and she crossed her arms, and then reopened her mouth and let out a loud low groan that escaped her lips. It was very unlady like and improper. And I only say this because she always tells me I need to act more like a lady.

"Oh, dear. This better clear up soon! I just won't have it!" My mom muttered under her breath, talking to no one in particular.

Now you see, this wasn't the traffic that clears up after just a few minutes of sitting there and then everything is all fine and dandy afterwards. No I mean it was that type of traffic that no one can stand. Where you just sit there, and sit there as countless minutes after minutes drag on impossibly slow. Where no one car moves the slightest bit of an inch at all, other than maybe a few centimeters if you are lucky.

Although it didn't bother my father not even the slightest bit at all. He just sits and waits and places his hand off the steering wheel, since we weren't going anywhere anytime soon. And he just laughed it off as if it didn't matter what so ever.

"Well hey, at least we all get to rest a little bit! Now look at that traffic, it goes on forever!" My father exclaimed and laughed loudly. My mom snorted at his comment, another very unlady like thing to do.

My mom on the other hand was overly annoyed, and kept signing out in irritation. Obviously she just wanted to get into the hotel as soon as possible and this traffic just was not cutting it. She even yelled at my father when he tried to make a joke to lighten the mood. I just remained quiet and listened to my music on my Ipod. Thank god we have a car charger, I don't know what I would do without it.

"How much longer is this going to be?" My mom groaned and rolled down her window all the way, letting the cool night spring breeze come into the car. She then pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a purple lighter from her purse, that was sitting on the floor, and then she brought the cigarette to her lips and lit it. And she released a sign of relief.

"Mom, I thought you said you were going to quit." I say in annoyance, after I pulled my left headphone out of my ear, since I only had one in anyway which allowed me to hear my mom complain last time. Afterwards I held in my breath not wanting to breath in the smoke.

"Now, Sakura. Don't use that tone with your mother." My father said sternly but then laughed to himself.

"It's totally unhealthy though! And since I'm going to be a future nurse, of course I look down upon it!" I say in a so matter the fact tone.

My mom then muttered something in a low unheard voice, that I couldn't manage to catch.

"What's that mom?" I say in a bittersweet tone.

"Nothing dear." My mom says. And then I placed one of my headphones back in.

A minute went by and my mom finished her cigarette and rolled her window back up and then went back to complaining.

"I should have just made Sakura not go to school today, then we would have gotten an earlier start. We might even already be there by now!" My mother complained a few minutes after the traffic started as she stared at all the traffic that was ahead of us.

"Mebuki.. Now dear, we didn't even know about the trip when Sakura went to school this morning!" My father stated while laughing her comment off. The traffic made our trip be an hour and a half longer than expected. And unluckily after the whole incident with Sasori at the gas station I couldn't fall asleep. He tried texting me three other times when I didn't answer the first time. But I didn't bother to answer him, I knew he would eventually get the hint.

"I just can't wait until I get to go to sleep, and then tomorrow we get to spend the entire day with our feet in the warm sand, and staring off into the ocean!" My mom said excitedly, a small smile appeared on her face. But it soon vanished when she remembered that we were still stuck in traffic.

* * *

But we arrived at the hotel that was on the ocean right before I was about to go insane. I was getting even more tired of being stuck inside this car, as the minutes passed on.

"We are hereee!" My father sung out as he pulled into the hotel and parked as close as he could to the building.

Quickly I stopped leaning against the window and sat up, and looked out the window. The parking lot was filled with cars from all around, it must be a popular spot. And I could see was the ocean that emerged behind the hotel. The hotel looked to be about four stories high. Each room had a large balcony that had two separate doors to enter it. When you were on the balcony on this side it looked out onto the parking lot. On each balcony was a little wood table, and two comfy looking white cushioned chairs.

There were a few large palm trees scattered around the grass, which would most likely give off a good amount of shade on hot sunny days. Multiple different color flowers were planted in the short green grass along the side of the hotel. At the entrance of the hotel there was two light pink azaleas in a pot.

We all got out of the car, while my father unlocked the trunk and popped it open, and pulled out our suitcases. He handed mine over to me, and I grabbed it from him. He carried his and my mother's suitcase to the entrance of the hotel.

We enter the hotel through a glass door, and inside it looked expensive. There were two expensive beige colored couches that was in the lobby with beautiful cushions on top of them. Their was a few plants next to them in a glass pot filled with soil.

My father and my mother went off to the main desk and talked to the lady who had long black hair that went to past her shoulders; she looked absolutely exhausted but she manage to smile, about getting a room. I leaned against the other wall as I waited staring at my maroon converses. I could hear the lady gently laugh at something that my father said.

A few minutes later after they got everything settled and payed the lady my mom walked over to me with a smile on her face.

"Here, don't lose this!" She handed me a card that had the hotel's name on it. Uchiha's Oceanside Resort. It had a picture of the ocean and the hotel on it.

"Thanks mom." I say tiredly.

"Let's all head to our room! It's room 315." My father said and led us to the elevator.

* * *

**A.N Ahh I'm soo sorry for another short chapter! But heree we go! I've been wicked busy with school and stufff~ But I'm happy to present thiss to you all! I hope you all liked it! :D Sasuke will be appearing soon, as well as Naruto! And maybe Ino and Hinata? You'll have to wait and see! I might go and edit it a bit and make it longer! I do that a lot! :p **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Well right now I'm writing this and I got wicked happy and felt like I was actually there in the sun and everything, but then I looked out my window and wanted to cry, because I live in Massachusetts. And it's so cold, and dark, and dreary outside. I was supposed to go to Florida for Spring break this year with my mom, without my brothers. But then my mom got into a car accident. But she's okay now! So don't you worry! But she had to waste all her money on getting a new car that's actually wicked old, because her car got totaled. I've never been to Destin, Florida before. But I'm using my memory of when I went to Maine two summers in a row as a reference. Everyone should go to Old Orchard Beach! It's literally the best, as well as Funtown Splashtown. When they have shift changed you get to ride with the lifeguards. It's quite lovely! ****It's completely not the same as Florida I know, but I really don't care. Since this is my story! I hope you all enjoy! Let me know if you want to see anything, also the person who wanted Sasori to come back, I was actually planning that, I just need to come up with a way for them to meet each other again. Sorry for the wicked long Author Notes, I don't even know if any of you actually read this, but anywho! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This chapter is mostly for you all to know more about where Sakura is vacationing, and also to introduce Naruto, and Sasuke. **

* * *

**Ocean Breeze and Strawberry Smoothie**

**The Pier **

**Sakura's POV**

I leaned tiredly against the cold wall, and let go of my suitcase. We stood there in the elevator in complete and utter silence, no one even tried to make any sort of awkward conversation. My father didn't say a stupid joke. And my mom didn't ramble on about absolutely nothing. The only noise was the soft music that was playing inside the elevator, and the ding the elevator made every floor it went up. From the light inside the elevator I could take in the droopy eyes, and heavy bags under my parents eyes. I was certain I must be in the same state as them. It was a long drive. When we finally reached the third floor, the doors swung opened. I let out a sign I didn't know I was holding in. I grab the handle of my suitcase, and drag it out of the elevator, following my parents.

We then preceded to search for our room. All of us were equally exhausted and ready to go to bed as we dragged our tired feet down the long dim hall. I knew we weren't even thinking about going near our luggage after we set it on the floor when we got into the hotel room. It can be left for the morning. It wasn't nearly as important, as just finally being able to close our eyes and sleep.

When we reached our room, my father let go of his luggage that he was dragging before, and preceded to put his hand into his front pocket. I could hear his keys jingling as he preceded to search for his card that was in the same pocket, so we could get inside the hotel room and sleep. A second after, before I could give him my own card that was in my back pocket of my shorts, he pulled out his card from his front pocket. He then flashed it in front of the scanner, and the light turned green. He then tiredly reached his hand out to grasp the knob, and pulled open the door.

When he got inside he turned on the bright lights. At first I see a decent sized kitchen, with updated appliances. The counter is a dark black granite with blue specks that shone in the light. Then when you take a few step you enter the living room, that has a decent sized beige couch with white fluffy pillows. A little dark wooden coffee table, that had small little wheels connected to it making it easy for it to be moved, that was directly in front of the couch. And and a flat screen TV was plastered on the wall.

"The couch opens up to a bed, me and your father are going to sleep here. We decided you might want some privacy, so we are letting you have the master bedroom." My mother said tiredly, but managed a small smile, as she wiped her eyes tiredly.

"Really?" I said completely shocked and then I continue, "Are you sure..?"

Why would they want to do that?

I mean, I haven't been very pleasant to them this entire drive here.

I barely talked to them.

"Yeah, of course darling. We wouldn't just decide that without thinking about it. The decision is already made." My father said laughing, and placed his and my mom's luggage on top of the couch.

"Wow, thanks you guys.." I said and gave them both hugs.

Immediatly I felt awful about treating my mom terribly, but felt awkward apologizing. But I promised myself that she would at least try to enjoy this vacation, so my mom would be happy.

I mean I'm here, why not just try to live it up.

We all checked out the bathroom, and it's decent size. It has a heater inside of it as well, and their is dove soap and little travel packs shampoo on top of the counter next to the sink. Their is a glass shower on the wall. And on the other wall there was a toilet.

Finally I open the door to my room, and was shocked. The bed was a king sized bed with white fluffy looking blankets and pillows, and their was my own flat screen TV, as well as a balcony with long white flowy curtains, that looked out onto the ocean.

"Do you like it?" My mother asked smiling.

"It's beautiful.." I say breathless.

"Well, we all should go to bed now. We have to wake up by eleven so we can have breakfast at the restaurant that's inside the hotel. Then we can head out to the beach!" My dad says, and then turns to leave the room.

"Good night, I love you both." I say as they close my door.

I place my suitcase onto my bed, and unzip it and search for my sweatpants and a tanktop. I grab them and then lay them out onto my bed and then zip up my suitcase and lean it against the wall.

Once I'm done changing I text Temari and then go to bed.

* * *

**My POV? (I guess)**

In a few hours it'll be noon, but this nice April day wasn't being wasted doing absolutely nothing, no it was quite the opposite. The sun was out in the bright blue cloudless sky, and it was already blazing hot outside. It may be extremely hot and humid, but that didn't stop anyone from lathering up with wet and slippery _50 SPF Banana Boat Sport Performance Sunscreen, that left their skin oily and shiny, and their hands and fingers greasy._ And right after everyone left their houses wearing anything from; short sleeved shirts, tank tops, crop-tops, shorty shorts, bathing suit cover ups, floppy hats, sunglasses, and flip flops or cute little sandals, and going out and about having fun in the sun.

It was about seventy-five degrees and it was only ten o' clock. Their was a gentle warm breeze that swayed the slender palms trees. The weather forecast said it was just going to get hotter as the day goes on, maybe even up to one hundred degrees, without a single cloud in sight, and warned everyone to wear 30+ SPF sun protection, and to stay hydrated by drinking plenty of water if you do decide to go outside. This makes it the hottest day of the year. It was supposed to be like this all week long and everyone was looking forward to it. The heat wasn't bothering anyone. They were used to it, I mean it's Florida. You shouldn't live here, or even dare visit, if you don't enjoy the sizzling heat. Everyone was just ecstatic that winter was finally over. Shorty shorts and tank tops were finally dug out of the way back of closets to everyone's pleasure. Besides for the over protective fathers, and grandparents. AC was on full blast for the few that stayed home. Everyone was just in a good mood.

Everyone and anyone was packing everything up; from their beach lounge chairs, to their beach towels, as well as their sun screen, and their coolers with sandwiches and soda. With one thing on mind, which was to enjoy spending their first day of Spring Break out at the the local popular beaches in Destin. All the most popular beaches were already starting to be packed up with all different kinds of people, of all different age groups. Pro surfers from different states came all the way over here with their boards, with one thing on mind. Which was to paddle out, and meet the waves that were coming straight towards them. And then they would stand up, and just surf the large fierce crashing waves, that were just calling out to them. Their eyes sparkling in the bright sun with determination.

Some went down to the shack bar, and got pina coladas, nachos, onion rings, or their famous greasy hot fries with loads and loads of sea salt. While teenage girls were laying on their beach towels in their bright and colorful bikini's, with their hair up and out of the way from their face, spending the day tanning on the warm hot sand or playing a game of volleyball with their friends or taking a dip in the warm sparkling ocean. The younger kids were busy trying to build the largest sand castles, or finding pretty seashells in all different sizes, or swimming close to shore with their swimmies on, while the adults sat on their striped lounge chairs under large umbrellas that are pushed deep into the white hot sand, as they watched their kids play, and talked to their friends and catching up. Some got into their kayak and canoes that they rented for the day, and went out into the ocean, and then jumped out when they were far out with their life jackets on.

Then others went out to the well known parks walking their dogs, or playing a game of fetch with a worn out tennis ball, letting them run loose. Another popular spot, that was always filled with tourists was down at the pier that was nine hundred feet long, and everyone went to all the different shops. Their was everything from Henna Tattoos, Souvenir shops that sold anything from t-shirts, expensive sea glass anklets, starfish key chains, sparkling earrings, and all different kind of things. And most people who visited the pier always stop by the famous Smoothie Bar called Ocean Breeze and Strawberry Smoothies, which sells well priced smoothies.

And then teenagers with their friends, and kids with their parents, stopped by at the local arcade that was beside the pier. Skeeball, Pacman, and Dance Dance Revolution were peoples personal favorites. Everyone collected hundreds, sometimes thousands of tickets, to claim different sorts of prizes. Or they bought an unlimited pass for the amusement park that was walking distant from the pier and stayed the entire day. Eatting fluffy cotton candy, and candy apples. Waiting in long lines to go on rides. And slamming into other people repeatedly, in bumper cars. Kids who could barely steer without their mom's help were giggling away happily as they slammed into teenagers who were having equally as much fun.

And the fortunate few, who had pools, stayed home and enjoyed their day in their backyards with family lounging around. Friends were invited over for barbecues, and shrimp as well as chips were served in clear glass bowls and placed on the table that was next to the pool, as the hot dogs, and burgers were being prepared on the flaming hot grill. Ice tea, and soda, and freshly made fruit popsicles was also served out to the guests.

The unfortunate were busy at work. While the night owls were still asleep.

* * *

But then their was an eighteen year old teenager who was currently in his final year of high school before he went off to business school out in New York. He wanted anything but to stay at home, and do absolutely nothing, and waste his day inside. But he couldn't do that because he had work.

"Dobe, shut up already. You're giving me a headache. I already told you this. I can't hang out with you today. I have to work the entire day." A tall lean teenager with fair skin and onyx black hair, was talking on his phone, as he got ready for a long day at work, that he was dreading. He much rather spend the entire day alone in his room by himself with the AC on full blast, playing on his XBox. Pretending that the rest of the world didn't exist.

He had his bright red swim trunks on, as well as a well fitted white shirt, that showed the outlines of his glorious abs, he also had a pair of black flip flops on. Around his neck was a red whistle that was connected by black string, that lay loosely on top of his clothed chest.

"And I still wouldn't want to hang out with you if I had today off." He said under his breath as his toast popped out of his toaster, he grabbed it and before walking out the door, he quickly ran upstairs to his room to get his favorite pair of sunglasses. He then walked back downstairs with his shades on and took the back door, that led to the patio. After exiting his house, he was welcomed by the humid air, that he'll have to be breathing in all day.

"Teme! I haven't seen you since school ended yesterday! You ran off right after school to where ever too. Are you avoiding me?" A voice whined on the other line of the phone. The man moved the phone away from his ear, and winced at his loudness. He never could understand how his friend could have so much energy. Especially at ten o' clock in the morning, he on the other hand was still half asleep.

"Work. I went to work. I told you this yesterday before I left." The man said his voice full of irritation.

He began walking out in the back of his family's house. He walk past the burnt logs from the large bomb fire that his brother had the night prior with his loud college friends, that kept him up until two o' clock in the morning. Him being tired was quite possibly the understatement of the century. And he then walked past his family's dock, that he used to spend hours out fishing with his brother when he was younger. Now he has not a single interest in fishing, like many things he used to love to do when he was younger. He grew out of it.

His house was located on the ocean. He then began walking towards his family five star hotel that is a prime place to go and vacation. His mother spent years trying to get it to the status that it is now. It was located on the same beach, but the area he lived on was private. He head up the trail that led to the hotel. He has been working at the hotel since last year as a lifeguard, and other days he was assigned to clean the rooms and he would have to vacuum, strip the bed and change the linen sheets, as well as clean the bathrooms. And some days he would even have to clean up throw up, which was almost worst than hearing all the girls whisper about how attractive he was as he sits in the chair for hours, usually doing nothing other than peering out to the crystal blue sparkling ocean and getting a nice summer tan. But their were times when he had to blow his whistle, and stop little kids from going out to far. And of course, sometimes annoying teenagers who wanted to catch his attention, sometimes pretended to drown and he would have to jump out of his chair, and run into the ocean to save them.

"That's all you ever do these days! I never get to see you!" His friend whined on the other line.

"Then, why don't you get a job at the hotel." He said sarcastically.

"Sasuke! That's the greatest idea ever! I'm gonna come down right now and apply. I'm sure your mom will hire my instantly! I could be the ramen guy!"

"We don't sell ramen, we sell high class food, Dobe."

"Well, whatever. I got to go. See you later, when I'm working with youu!" His friend said laughing and then hung up.

"Dobe.." He said and signed.

* * *

**A.N Can you believe that this took me hours to write? But I'm proud of it! I hope you all like! I'm not exactly sure how Sasuke and Sakura are going to meet yet, but I have plans for afterwards! All I can thing about they bump into each other at the beach, but I dunnno that's kind of boring. Anyone have any ideas? I might go back and reedit this, and make sure there are no mistakes. But I'm too tired, to reread this right now. I already reread it so many times, as I was writing this. Do you like how I made the smoothie place the name of the story, hint hint hint! Okkkieee! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I'm sorry it took so long for another chapter to be posted. I've been working on fixing my older chapters! This was going to be longer, but I decided to just put the other stuff I want to write into the next chapter. So I guess you can say that this chapter is more of a filler chapter.. But I hope you all enjoy! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted sometime next week. I'm pretty sure the next chapter Sakura is going to meet Sasuke! I had a different idea on how she was going to meet him. But I decided not to do it, so I'm not one hundred percent sure how she will. But I think I have an idea... Anyhow onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Ocean Breeze and Strawberry Smoothies**

**Chapter Five - Quick Showers**

* * *

Surprisingly I didn't sleep in like I expected I would, I'm known to usually sleep in until noon. Or ever later. So when I woke up at nine, I was certainly surprised. I would blame it on being a teenager. But to be one hundred percent honest, it's mostly just because I just like sleeping. I mean you get to forget all your worries, and just lay there and do nothing for nine straight hours. Usually in my case twelve. But today it was less than six hours. Which explains why when I got out of my bed, I literally just wanted to throw myself back into my bed and go back underneath my covers and crawl up and go back to sleep. But I didn't because I was hungry. And I was sweaty and needed a shower.

But also I was mostly surprised that I didn't sleep in because we didn't even get to the hotel until three in the fricken morning. Luckily though right when my head hit my fluffy pillow I could feel sleep calling for me. It was also literally the most comfortable bed I have even been in. I felt like I was on a pile of soft and fluffy clouds as well as feathers, and I instantly drifted off to slumber.

But I'm just glad that it wasn't past the time when we could go get breakfast at the restaurant. I'm seriously starving! But mostly I'm just dying for some mouth watering buttermilk waffles, with strawberries and maple syrup. Oh and they most definitely can't forget the whip cream. I can only image how good the food must be here. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if this was a five star hotel.

But I'm still slightly disappointed that I couldn't sleep in at the same time. I mean I still feel like I'm half asleep.

When I woke up, feeling still completely worn out and tired at nine o' clock in the morning, while the sun was shining through my glass balcony doors, I automatically noticed that I was in a layer of my sweat. I was damn right shocked. I never realized that Florida was that much warmer than Missouri. I mean I noticed that it was a little bit warmer than I was used to for being nighttime, last night when we got in. Or I guess morning, since it was three in the morning. But this. I mean, I'm bathing in my own sweat. I figured it must be a heat wave. I throw my heavy cotton blankets onto the ground and got up. I could feel the AC was on, but it was still warm in my room.

What should I wear I wonder to myself as I tiredly walk over to my suitcase.

I search through my luggage, trying to be careful not to make my suitcase be a complete and total mess. Then I decide that my white sheer tank top over my bikini would do. For shorts I settle with my favorite dark faded shorts with lace cutout on the side.

"I'm just going to wear my flip flops. The outfit is cute enough, and my black vans won't look cute with them. Hopefully they have a mall or something near by, so I can buy some cute little strappy sandals. Because white flip flops won't work with my red dress, that's for sure." I say to myself as I quickly refold things that got unfolded.

I then make my way to my door and turn the knob. Walking out of my room I saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch with the TV on the weather channel, already dressed and ready. They both look slightly tired, but they were looking a lot more refreshed than last night.

"Good morning sweetie! I was going to come wake you up in a few minutes. But I just figured I let you sleep a little bit longer." My mother said smiling gently toward me.

"How'd you sleep?" My father ask with a huge grin on his face.

"I slept well, it's hot though. I'm gonna take a quick shower, and then we can leave and have breakfast." I answer and manage a small smile, as I wipe my eyes tiredly.

"Alright! Love you darling!" My father calls out as I leave the room and enter the bathroom.

I quickly turn the shower on as hot as it goes and wait for it to heat up.

* * *

I get out of the shower in less than five minutes which is the fastest shower I have ever taken. There was already stream on the mirror. It must be because the water is so hot.

It takes me fifteen minutes to blow dry my hair. Once I'm done blow drying my hair looks really volumized and has a lot of body but I decide since I'm going to the beach I want it out of my face.

I take my ponytail off my wrist, which left a little red mark from being too tight. I quickly put my long bubble gum hair up into a messy bun, and secure it with my pony tail and then smile gently into the mirror. Deciding to just leave my bangs alone.** (Her hair looks like the picture of the story icon)**

There's no need to put makeup on, since I'm just going to end up ruining it, when I go swimming.

I quickly take my towel off me and dress myself. Once I finish I look at myself closely into the mirror and smile.

Oh wait, I forgot my toothbrush inside my suitcase!

I run back into my room and call over my shoulder, "I'm almost finished I just need to brush my teeth!"

Before I go to my suitcase check my phone that was on my bedside table, to see if Temari texted me. But she never responded to my message from last night.

I'm not surprised I'm certain she won't be messaging me until past noon.

I then rush over to my suitcase, and out of the little pocket in my bag I grab my toothbrush.

I run over to the bathroom and my mother calls out, "You don't need to rush darling, it's only a little bit past 9:20. We have until eleven to get there!"

I take two minutes brushing my teeth, as I hum not feeling more relaxed since I didn't need to rush. And then I take one last look into the mirror, and tuck my bangs behind my ear; even though my hair stylist always yells at me when I do.

I leave the bathroom smiling, after I turn off the lights. I walk into my room to put on my flip flops.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" I say as I put on my white flip flops on.

"You look pretty dear!" My mother says smiling when I come into the living room.

"Thanks mom! So you ready to go?" I ask

"Yup!" My father says and they both get up.

* * *

Well, I hope you alll enjoyed! Please review, I would love to know any suggestions to improve. If you notice any mistakes me let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hello! Soo I had this crazy idea to make Ino the hostess right when I started writing this! As well as Hinata being the lady at the desk. The first lady was Mikoto just so you all know. But her shift is over! I already knew who I wanted to be the waiter, but anyhow I really hope you like this! Everything is beginning to fall together!**

* * *

**Ocean Breeze and Strawberry Smoothies**

**Chapter Six - New Friend and Hot Waiter**

* * *

We are heading downstairs to the first floor inside the elevator. My parents are standing on one side of the elevator, while I'm leaning against the wall on the other side. The classical music is still playing softly in the background of the elevator. Just like it was doing the night prior when we got in late in the early morning, before the sun rise. But instead of the music being the only noise like it was last night, my parents and I are chatting away, and we are all discussing about what we want to eat and also about what our plans for today are going to look like. The ride down goes by a lot faster than it did last night since we aren't just standing there in complete and total silence.

"Oh, by the way. I'm certainly not trying to be a pain and everything. But I really need a new pair of shoes to go with my red dress. Soo.. I was just wondering if it would be cool and all, if I can have like thirty dollars to buy a pair?" I say suddenly out of no where, when we reach the third floor and the door dings. I use one of the big cheery smiles and my eyes start to sparkle happily.

When we make it to the lobby the elevator doors open and my father walks out of the elevator and turns around and says with a big cheesy smile, "Of course dear! Maybe there is a mall that is nearby that we can go to today! But it's gonna cost you, a family night out when we get back home!"

"Of course!" I say and jump up and down.

"Hmm, let me think! I think I read online that there's a little mall around here, that is about ten or fifteen minutes away from here. I believe there's also a cute little coffee shop on the way!" My mom says as she walks out.

"Well, how about that! How does that sound my darling! Maybe we can go around twoish, or whenever we decide we all have had enough of the beach and sun for the day!" My dad says laughing.

"Oh! Thank you mom and dad! That sounds absolutely perfect! Hopefully I can find something that I like!" I say happily and start day dreaming about shoes.

"I'm sure you will! Now where can I find that restaurant!" My father say, and taps his chin while laughing to himself.

"How about we ask that young lady over there?" My mother asks, pointing to a girl who is sitting at the reception desk a few feet away.

"Of course! How silly of me, of course she'll know! She works here!" My dad says happily.

We then walk over to the girl that is sitting at the reception desk, typing on the computer. She has dark purple hair and short bangs that lay on her forehead. In her hair is a pretty white rose. She also has beautiful white eyes, that are tinted an unusual, but beautiful lavender color. She was wearing a short sleeve white button up blouse that has a collar. On the reception desk was a glass vase with red carnations and light pink roses. Mixed in were white gypsophila.

The girl then looks up from the computer when she hears us approach her.

"K-Konnichiwa, is t-there anything I can h-help you with?" The shy girl asks slightly blushing, but there is a cute charming little smile on her face. I notice a gold name tag on her blouse that says _Hello my name is Hinata._

"Konnichiwa! We we're just wondering where the restaurant is. I heard that it's inside the hotel!" My father said in her usual booming voice, smiling brightly at the girl.

"O-Oh yes, Ōshansaido Soyokaze is a-actually just right over there! See!" Hinata said pointing her finger over to a big dark mahogany wood door that had beautiful blue-chip glass that was only a few feet away, there was also a sign that was on the floor beside the door that says _Ōshansaido Soyokaze_.

"I can't believe I missed that!" My father says laughing.

"Well of course you did!" My mom say and bumps my father on the head.

"M-Mebuki! That hurt!" My father whines.

"Thank you very much! I hope you have a nice day dear!" My mom says ignoring my father, and smiles at her then turns around to start walking to the restaurant.

"T-Thank you m-miss! I hope you d-do too, and I h-hope you're breakfast is d-delicious!" Hinata says shuttering, her blush getting even more noticeable.

"Well let's go Sakura! We should follow your mother before she gets mad!" My father says and then follows after my mom.

I smile directly at Hinata and then say, "Hinata-San, you're honestly adorable! I just needed to let you know! Watashi wa sugu ni anata o mite hoshī!"

O-Oh... W-well t-thank you miss! Watashi mo yaru!"

"My name is Sakura by the way! I know I just met you, but it would be pretty cool if we maybe hang out sometime.. I mean.. Uh.. Well I'm only going to be here for a week, but I really would love to be your friend. Ahha.. Sorry if I'm freaking you out... You don't have to of course. But yeah! It would be cool!" I say slightly struggling with my words, and my face feels like it's on fire by the end of my little speech.

"H-huh?" Hinata says slightly confused and embarrassed.

"G-Gomen! I don't know what got into me! I'll leave you alone.." I said and then turned around.

"W-Wait! Don't go! I w-would l-love to be y-your friend!" Hinata says and I turn around and she's smiling brightly.

"Oh! Really?" I say uncertain.

"Of course! My f-friends and I are hanging o-ut around eight t-tonight! If you w-want to come you can! We are m-meeting in f-front of the hotel!" She says slightly blushing, but she's still smiling.

"I would love that! We should probably exch-

"Sakura! Hurry up now! I'm starving!" My father yells, he and my mother are waiting in the front of the door that leads to the restaurant.

"Hold up you guys! I'll be there in a second!" I turn around and yell back at them.

"H-here Sakura!" Hinata shutters. I turn around and Hinata has her phone in front of my face. "Put you're number in quickly, I don't want you parents to get mad at you!"

"H-huh? Oh!" I say confused but then I quickly put my number in, "Here you go!"

Hinata takes her phone back and looks at it, and then smiles at me, "Well, you better go! I'll text you! I hope you have a nice breakfast with your family!"

"Thanks Hinata-Chan!" I say and smile at her one last times, and then run over to my parents!

"What were you doing sweetie? Did you make a new friend?" My mother asks when I reach them.

"I hope so! She wants to hang at eight tonight!"

"That's lovely! See, you're already making friends. She seems like a sweet girl too!" My mother say and pats my shoulder.

The gesture would usually annoy me, but instead I just smile happily at my mom, "Well let's go get something to eat!"

* * *

When we entered the restaurant and it was brightly lit, because there is a beautiful crystal chandelier that gave off light. It was hanging directly above the middle of the room. Also there was glass windows that also produced light. It was pretty filled with people eating and chatting away. Inside the restaurant there was about four tables that could fit four people, four tables that could fit six people, as well as six tables that could fit two people. Each table had a white table cloth of top of it, as well as a candle and an alcohol menu. There was also already a glass and a napkin that had silverware wrapped inside it.

"Konnichiwa! Welcome to Ōshansaido Soyokaze!" A girl with long light blonde hair exclaimed happily in a chirpy voice, she had a beautiful smile on her face. She was wearing a beautiful light purple dress that went a little bit past her thighs, but above her knees. She had a fancy looking long pearl necklace on as well. She was standing behind a dark mahogany wood podium.

"Konnichiwa!" We all say in unison.

"Will it just be you three?" She asked still in her cheery voice.

"Yes, it's just us!" My mom answered smiling.

"Alrighty! Just give me a second!" The girl then looked at the seating chart that was on top of the podium under glass, making it so the paper couldn't move.

"Would you like inside or outside seating?" She looked up and asked, she was still smiling.

"Hmm, what would you like Sakura." My mom asks looking over towards me smiling, suddenly the beautiful hostess's gaze is directly on me, smiling away waiting patiently for my answer.

"I guess outside, since it's such a beautiful day!" I decide and smile.

"Alrighty!" She says smiling, and then bends down and grabs three menus and then she holds them against her chest. She takes a step or two away from the podium and says, "Follow me this way!"

She leads us past a couple who was sitting at a table reserved for two, and the man was bending forward with a fork in his hand. He then precedes to feed the girl a crepe with chocolate syrup and whip cream, while she is blushing bright red. He then begins to laugh and she opens her mouth and he feeds her. We then walk past an older man who had a long grey beard who was eating alone, a newspaper was set on the table that he must have been reading before. We then walk past a couple in there mid thirties with two younger kids both boys, one looks about four while the other looks about nine. The younger boy was coloring a picture with cheap crayons as his father admired his work, and the older one was playing tic-tac-toe with his mother.

The girl then leads us out a door that led us out to the patio out back. You could see the bright blue cloudless sky descending into the sparkling ocean.

"Well here we are!" She says while she places the three menus onto an empty table.

"Thank you very much miss!" My father says and starts to read the menu.

"Of course! Oh by the way!" She says looking over to me, "I absolutely love your hair, is it natural?"

"Hahaha, yeah it is! Oh, and I love you're dress!" I say smiling and laughing.

"Thanks! I got it at this store down on the pier! If you haven't gone there yet, you should totally check it out!" She says and moves her long bangs out of her face by placing them behind her ear.

"Oh cool! Do they sell shoes and stuff down there?" I ask smiling.

"Mmm, actually I'm not really sure to be honest with you. But I don't believe so. I mean I think I would remember. I love shoes!" She says laughing awkwardly. "Well, I better go! I don't want my boss's son to get angry! Sorry about that Itachi!" The girl says and then smiles and then walks away. "Bye now! I hope you all enjoy your breakfast!"

I look to my other side, and see this attractive man standing behind me with a little notepad in his hand.

* * *

**A.N I hope you all liked this chapter, I'm pretty proud of it! I mean I introduced three more of the characters! Soo I'm pretty happy! I'm sorry that Sasuke wasn't in this chapter like I promised! But I'm 99% sure he'll be in the next chapter! ****Well I decided to use Japanese in this chapter! XD I don't really know why, I just find it more fancy and fun! XD I know they are in Florida... But ohhh weeells! XD Anyhow here are the translations!**

**Watashi wa sugu ni anata o mite hoshī - I hope to see you soon. **

**Ōshansaido Soyokaze - Oceanside Breeze **

**Watashi mo yaru - I do too! **

**Konnichiwa - Hello**

**Watashi mo - I do too! **

**Gomen - Sorry **


	7. Chapter 7

A.N Well their's a little surprise in this chapter! And Sakura finally gets to meet the oh so famous Sasuke Uchiha!

"Hello, I assume you heard Ino say my name and all.. But my name is Itachi. And I'll be your waiter today. I'm supposing you'll need further time to browse over the menu? But do you by any chance know what you would happen to like for refreshments?" The young man flashes a kind small smile, and talks politely in a way that was calm and nonchalant. But also gentle and soothing and left me feeling breathless. His voice was like the delightful sounds that bells give off as a gentle breeze comes by. It was smoother than silk.

There was just something about him that I couldn't describe though. It was his vibe he gives off that makes me want to blush. He seems so.. Mysterious. But sweet. Maybe even gentle... But there was something else that I couldn't place.

I remain calm and collected and smile my very own charming and sweet smile.

He was wearing a simple white button up dress shirt that fitted him nicely and looked neat and clean. There wasn't a single wrinkle or crease on his shirt. A black tie was tied around his collar. He was also wearing black dress pants and black shiny shoes. His hair was straight and black, and he had dark black onyx eyes, that I could stare in for days and not get bored or disinterested.

He looked over at my father and patiently waited for his reply.

"By any chance, is you're coffee good here?" My father asks smiling brightly at the young man named Itachi. He places the menu onto the table.

"It's just been freshly made, and I personally enjoy drinking it." Itachi's simple reply was.

"I'll have a coffee then! No sugar or cream, please. I like it plain." My father answers and then Itachi quickly scribbled it down on his notepad with lightning speed and then looks back up and looks at my mother smiling his simple but charming smile. I try my best not to stare, but couldn't help myself. He looks over at me when he feels my eyes on him, and I think I saw him smirk for a split of a second. But as soon as it appeared it disappeared and he fixes his gaze back on over to my mother again.

"Hmm.. I think I'll have coffee as well. But I'll have extra cream and sugar, please!" My mother answered smiling gently at him.

After he quickly scribbled it down he looked at me smiling softly. But something about the way he looks at me, feels different than how he did with my parent's and said in a polite voice, "And what would you like, miss?"

"Do you sell smoothies here?" I asked as I scrim through the drink menu trying to distract myself from falling apart from having his eyes on me.

"We do. Creamy Strawberry Delight with Raspberries, Exotic Mango Bliss with Pineapples, as well as Pina Colada's." He said easily.

"Oooh, they all sound good!" I exclaimed and tap my chin thinking and he chuckle softly at my actions, "What do you recommend?"

"Personally, I like the Creamy Strawberry Delight with Raspberries." He says with no hesitation what so ever.

"Then!" I exclaim and look at him and grin, "I'll have that please!"

"Alright then! I'll be back with your drinks!" He exclaims and smirks and then walks into the restaurant to go to the kitchen.

"Well, he sure is a polite young man! He's going to get a nice tip, if he keeps this up!" My father exclaims as he takes the menu off the table and looks inside the menu.

"And he's quite attractive too!" My mom blurts out winking at me.

"Wow, three mouthwatering buttermilk waffles are freshly prepared inside the kitchen, with the owner's Mikoto's special secret recipe. They even make their own cool whip to put on it! With freshly picked strawberries from her garden! As well as a side of toast with your choice of butter or jam and an egg and sizzling crunchy bacon! Mmm! That sure does sounds delicious!" I say as I pretend to not hear them. I block my blush from hiding my face inside the menu.

"Ooh, that does sound delicious! I didn't know it was strawberry season though.. But I think I want French Toast!" My father exclaims chuckling.

"What about this though! Fresh blueberry muffin with one buttermilk pancake or waffle also freshly prepared inside the kitchen, with Mikoto's secret recipe; and two eggs and toast with sausage or bacon!" My mom says and her stomach growls.

Itachi comes back with our drinks on a tray, and places each drink onto the table careful not to drop it, "Alright the coffee is hot so be careful. I would let it cool down before you try and drinking it."

"Thank you!" We all say at the same time.

"No problem, so are we all ready to order. Or do you need a little bit more time?" He asks politely while smiling.

"Nope I think we are all set!" My dad sings out.

We all order and he quickly scribbles it onto the note pad, and then says, "Alright! I'll be back when it's ready!"

He comes back fifteen minutes later with steaming hot food on the tray he was holding and places are food in front of us, "Alright dig in! Is there anything else you need? Do you two want more coffee? Refills are free!"

"Thank you, it smells declicious! And actually another coffee would be great! How about you Mebuki?"

"That's alright! But may I have a water?" My mom asks politely.

"Sure, and would you like another smoothie?" He asks looking at me.

"Yeah, sure! That would be lovely! Thank you!" I laugh softly.

"I'll be back!" He says and then turns around.

He comes back with our drinks and then leaves, and walks over to a table that was a few feet away from us.

"Mmm! This is so good!" My father says with a mouth full of food.

"Sweetie! Don't talk with your mouth full of food! " My mother scolds my father while scrowling.

When we finish our breakfast, he's there in a flash and asks for our permission to take our plates.

"Alright, I'll be right on over with your check!" And then he disappears into the restaurant with our plates.

* * *

After our filling breakfast we payed then we went back upstairs to our room to get towels for the beach. My mother is putting sunscreen on my fathers back, and I have already put on sunscreen on everything but my back. Once my mother finishes putting on sunscreen on my father's back he puts sunscreen on our backs.

We go on the elevator, excited to go and and hang out on the beach for a few hours. My father is carrying a large umbrella, and I'm carrying my magazines and my mother is carrying her new book she bought a month ago and she was excited to finally have free time to read it. She was also carrying my father's newspaper. She had her favorite sunglasses on.

Right when I get onto the beach I lay my towel out onto the sand beside my mother's and father's towel. Our towels are underneath an umbrella that my mom and father brought from home. Before I go into the water I lay my magazines on my towel. I throw off my shirt and slip off my shorts and throw them onto my towel. I kick my flip flops off, and put them beside my towel.

Running towards the water like a little kid laughing softly. The sand is hot in between my toes, but I don't mind. I felt free and most importantly ecstatic when my feet meet the warm water. I stand there for a few seconds enjoying how the waves crash into my legs, trying to knock me down. I throw my head back and giggle to myself, and then walk father in. The farther I walk in, the colder it gets. But it's refreshing.

When the water reaches my waist, I plunge my body in and swim close to the sand. As I get deeper, I swim closer to the middle of the water. When I'm out of breath, I pop my head out and take a deep breath. I turn around and see that I'm already pretty far out. I keep swimming, until there is no one near because I'm so far out. I then lay back in the water and float. The warm sun on my face feels relaxing and nice. I breath in and out and laugh to myself softly. It feels good to be swimming again. It's much to cold to be swimming in any of the lakes and ponds back home in Missouri.

I lay there for a little while, until I decide to go back to shore, and sun bathe for a little while. When I reach the sand, I skip over to my towel where my mom and dad are. My mom is reading a book with sunglasses on, and my dad is reading the paper.

"Did you have a nice swim?" My mom says peaking up from her book smiling happily at me.

I nod my head and smile and say, "Mmhm, it's so nice! I didn't realize how much I missed swimming until now!"

"I tried watching you, but you went so far out I couldn't even see you!" My mother exclaims.

I laugh and move my towel away from the large umbrella and into the sun. I sit down on it and then lay on my stomach and grab one of my _Seventeen Magazines._

After flipping through all the pages, and reading all the articles and looking at all the different pictures and hairstyles I read my favorite section at the end about humiliating stories. I have a good at a few of them and close the magazine and toss it aside. I then get up easily and say, "I'm gonna head to the snack bar, may I have a few dollars?"

"Sure." My father hands me a twenty, "Can you get me a strawberry smoothie?"

"Sure, do you want anything mom?" I ask.

"I'll have the same! Thanks sweetie!"

"Just get a large, mom and I can share. That way you don't have to struggle and carry everything back." My dad suggests.

I nod and then head on over to the snack bar.

There's a long line, but I wait patiently holding onto my twenty dollar bill securely.

Someone pokes me on my shoulder and before I turn around I begin to talk thinking it was my mom and dad, "Why did you follow me, I told you I would get you both a smoothie?" I then turn around and gasp when I see who it really is. It was certainly not my mom or my dad. It's a man with red messy wet hair that is laying flat on his face, sticking to it.

"W-What the fuck? Why are you here!? Did you follow me or something creeper!"

"Now that's not very nice. Now is it my cherry blossom? Miss me?" Sasori says smirking.

"No way in hell! What are you my fucking stalker? Did you follow my car all the way here or something?"

"No, it's just a coincidence. Maybe it's faith, or serendipity." He says with his smirk.

"Serendipity, my ass." I mutter under my breath.

"Language, babe. There are children around." He says winking.

"Fuck you, and fuck off." I say in annoyance.

"I'm hurt. I thought you would be glad to see me. When I spotted your pink hair, I just had to come over here."

"Stupid damn fucking pink hair.." I cursed under my breath, "Well, why don't you just stop bothering me." I shove him, and I mean hard.

"Babe, don't be like that!" He said smirking and chuckling.

"Go away!" I say loudly, and people look at us and look concern.

I'm almost to the front of the line, and I couldn't wait to get my slushie and smoothie and get away from him.

"We should go somewhere tonight. Just you and I?" He continues on.

"Ha! Please, like hell I want to go anywhere with you. And I already have plans." I say and glare at him.

"That swimsuit looks nice on you.." He then leans in closer to me, if that was even possible and whispers in my ear, "But I would like to take it off you.."

I gasp and say loudly, "This is sexual harassment! I would leave me alone now, before I call the cops and report you."

"Oh, you know you want me.." He says huskily.

"You wish!" I scream.

Then suddenly in a flash I see black and red, and Sasori is on the floor being beaten up by a lifeguard. I gasp in surprise but then I sign in relief. Whoever this guy is just saved me.

"Sasuke! What the fuck!" Sasori screams as he's pinned on the sand.

Everyone around is screaming and getting there kids away from the scene.

"I'd leave her alone Sasori, if you know what's good for you." I just barely hear the lifeguard say.

"Dude, chill! I was just fooling around. She knows I am!" Sasori says.

"It didn't seem that way." He spits out.

Then suddenly a flash of yellow and orange come by and the man breaks up the fight and screams, "What the fuck are you two doing?"

"Dobe, fuck off! Sasori was harassing that girl over there." He says and gets up and points at me.

I must look charming with my mouth hanging wide open.

"What the fuck Sasori, that's even low for you!" The blonde teenager says.

"Whatever, you ruined my fun. I'm leaving." And then Sasori stomps off.

"U-Um next?" A brunette girl with two buns says breathless. I turn around slightly confused and then gasp.

"O-Oh, um.. I just want a smoothie and a slushie, please." I say slightly out of it.

"Are you alright? That was insane!" The brunette says after a second.

"Y-Yeah. Sure. That guy has been bothering me for a while. I hope he will finally fuck off." I say awkwardly.

"Good thing Sasuke stopped him." The brunette says, "Oh and what flavor slushie and smoothie do you want?"

"Oh, haha right! A strawberry smoothie, and a watermelon slushie, please!" I say still slightly out of it.

"Alright, coming right on up!" She says cheerfully.

The lifeguard and the blonde walk over to me and the blonde exclaims but in a worried voice, "Are you alright miss. I'm sorry about what happened.."

"No worries, and thanks... Um.. What's your name?" I ask gesturing to the extremely cute raven hair boy.

"Sasuke." He say simply.

"Oh right, she said that! I forgot." I say laughing awkwardly, nodding my head in the direction of the brunette.

"Ah. I'm sorry about that guy. He's my brother's friend. He's a fucking creep at times." Sasuke says.

"You got that right! He's been bothering me since I was in fucking Mississippi." I exclaim.

He gives me a confused look and I say, "Oh, I met him at a gas station and he stole my fucking candy bar!" I whine.

The guy slightly chuckles, but then coughs awkwardly.

"Here's your smoothie and slushie! Don't worry about the cost. It's free. I'm sorry again about the whole thing." The brunette says handing me my slushie and smoothie.

"No way! No worries! Seriously! How much does it cost?" I say and turn around and shake my head and move my arms around.

"No really. Don't worry about it! I feel bad.. I should have done something right when I noticed. I wanted to but obviously I was working and all..." She says chuckling.

"Well fine. But let me at least get your name!" I say finally after thinking for a second.

"My name is Ten Ten!" She exclaims cheerfully and then reaches her hand out for me to shake.

I shake it after I put my smoothie and slushie on the counter and smile and say, "My name is Sakura. Thank you again!"

"Sure thing! Ahhh, it's so nice! Everyone cleared out because of the incident now I get to relax!" Ten Ten exclaims as I take my smoothie and slushie off the counter.

I laugh and smirk, "Well, at least one good thing came through it!" I say.

"So, Sakuraa-Chan!" The blonde teenager exclaims.

"Huh?" I turn around and Sasuke and the blonde teenager was still behind me. "Oh right!"

"Do you want to hang out with us?" The blonde says.

"Dobe, I have to get back to work.. I'm glad you're okay.. But I got to go. Later." He says nonchalantly and then walks away.

"O-Oh?" I say slightly confused buy then yell out, "Thanks again Sasuke! You're a life savor!"

"Sooo?" The blonde says with his bright blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. He has a wide grin on his face.

"Well. I actually have to get going. My mom and dad are waiting for me.. I'm sorry!"

"Awe, alright! Well I hope to see you around!" He says.

"Yeah that'd be cool... Uh?" I say as I remember I didn't know his name.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" He says grinning.

"Right! Well later Naruto and Ten Ten!" I say and walk away back to my parents, thinking about Sasuke.

* * *

**A.N So Sakura didn't pay too much attention to Sasuke, but it was from being so shock and stuff and like what the fuck just happened and stuff. But I promise you, when she sees him next time she's going to reaaally want to be his friend because he saved her and stuff!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Hey, you guys! Sorry it took a while to update. I just started a job and I mean it's not making me wicked busy, at least yet. But school has been taking up a ton of my time as well. And I've just been slightly too tired after school to even try to write this. I mean one day I went to bed right when I came home this week! Whooppps! So again, I'm really sorry it's been so long! I think this has been the longest it's been since I've updated this story... But not to worry! I'll soon be out of school, and hopefully have more time.. I don't think I'm going to continue working. I don't really like my new job so far. But when I turn eighteen I think I'm going to get a job at UNO's! Anyhow my mom is a photographer, so I'm gonna make some money, by editing and helping her during her sessions. Sooo, I don't know. Anyhow that's my life update! XD On to the storyyy! **

* * *

**Ocean Breeze and Strawberry Smoothies**

**Chapter Eight - Caught in a Wave**

* * *

"Oh, well there you are my sweetie pie! My goodness, you're finally back! You took quite a while! I was beginning to think you weren't going to come back with my smoothie! It must have been a really long line! Since it took you such a long time getting back on over here!" My mom says smiling, when I walk over to my parents. She looks up from her novel that she was reading intently just before, and looks at me through her sunglasses. Her eyes make her way over to the strawberry smoothie that was in my hand, and her smile on her face grows wider.

"Well it is a pretty hot day I mean, I'm sure everyone is heading down to the snack bar because they are dehydrated and hungry because of the heat!" I say nervously. I have no intentions to tell my parents the real reason why it took so long. They would get too worried, and over protective.

My mom then looks around and laughs slightly, "That's true, and I'm not surprised that it took so long, look at how many people are here!" My mom points out when I stretch out my hand to give their strawberry smoothie to my dad. She then goes back to reading her book.

"Right, it's pretty crowded." I say still feeling awkward from the whole thing that happened with that weird guy, Sasori.

"Are you alright darling, you look a little flush?" My dad asks worried when I hand him their strawberry smoothie.

"Oh! Uhh, it must just be the heat! Yeah, that's it! I mean it's pretty hot out, and that line was ridiculously long! It was absurd!" I laugh awkwardly and rub the back of my head. I then begin to fan my face.

"Oh alright.." My father says sounding slightly unconvinced but doesn't question it any farther. Then he brings the red straw to his lips and takes a sip of the strawberry smoothie. He then signs in delight and says, "Now! This here is a high quality smoothie, Mebuki try this!"

After my mom puts her book that she was reading down beside her on the sand. Then my dad then hands my mom the smoothie as I lay down on the towel on my stomach, and begin eating my slushie.

"Mmm, this is soooo gooood!" I exclaim loudly.

Randomly a fox red lab pup comes over suddenly, barking happily and then the pup runs over to me and begins to sniffs me. I laugh and begin to pat the pup behind it's ridiculously soft ear, and it stops barking and begins to lick my face.

"Awe, it's so cute.. I wonder who owns this dog.." My mom says as she stares at the dog, and then it stop licking me and begins to chase it's tail.

"I don't know! But I wish I could keep it! It's adorable! I mean look at him!" I say as I laugh as I watch him.

"Kyuubi! Kyubbi, don't run off like that!" A women about my mom's age came running over and picks up the puppy and it tries to squirm out of her grasp. Kyubbi was thrashing and flailing around trying to escape. Suddenly it gives up and lets out a soft bark, and begins licking her face. The women holding the dog has straight beautiful long flowing red hair, and she was slim. She was wearing a cute little white sun dress that had thin spaghetti straps. "I'm sorry about him! He loves wandering off and getting lost!"

"No worries! I'm just glad he didn't run off into the ocean!" My father said.

"Oh, that would be terrible!" She said as she kisses Kyuubi, "Oh by the way, my name is Kushina Uzumaki!"

'Uzumaki? Where have I heard that name before..?' I wonder to myself.

"My name is Mebuki Haruno, and this is my husband Kizashi, and my daughter Sakura!" My mother introduces us.

"It's so nice to meet you all!" Kushina says smiling brightly.

"You too, uhh just saying.. You're absolutely beautiful!" I say as I look away feeling awkward.

"Awee, Sakura-Chan! Thank you! You're sooo cuteee! You're hair! I love it!" Kushina gushes.

I laugh awkwardly and say, "Thank you!"

"Well, I better get going! Thanks again!" Kushina says.

"Mom! Why did you run off!" I heard a male voice say right as she was about to turn around to leave.

"Ohhh! Naruto! Come on over here and say hi to these lovely people!" Kushina says as she gestures him over with his free hand.

He comes over and I gasp and he looks surprised too, "Sakura-Chan?"

"You know each other?" My mom says confused.

"Oh! That's lovely!" Kushina says and grins.

"Sakura-Chan! What a coincidence!" Naruto grins and rubs the back of his head and laughs.

"Wait, she's your mom?" I say awkwardly.

He laughs and says, "Well, yeah!"

"Oh... Well, it's nice seeing you again!" I say.

"I'm just glad that you're okay!" Naruto exclaims.

"Wait, why wouldn't she be okay?" My father and mother say in unison.

"Ummm, uh! Well, he accidentally bumped into me when we were in line at the snack bar and I fell!" I say fast as I can, and laugh awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto says confused.

"What do you mean, what do I mean!" I say and get up and rush over to him and nudge him hard, trying to get him to shut up and get the hint.

"Ohhh, uh yeah! That's what happened!" Naruto says as he winces.

"...Oh well alright?" My mom says uncertain.

"Naruto, you're always so clumsy! You could have hurt her!" Kushina scolds.

"Mommm, I didn't mean to!" Naruto exclaims.

"Naruto, let's go and swim!" I say and take his hand and drag him away from everyone, "Bye everyone, it was nice meeting you Kushina!" I yell over my shoulder.

* * *

"What was that? And that hurt!" Naruto says when we walk away from our parents.

"I just don't want them to worry. That's all. I didn't tell them!" I explain.

"Oh.. Okay. Well hey! At least we get to hang out now!" He exclaims and grins at me.

I look down at my hand, and slightly blush and then let go of his hand, when I realize I was still holding his hand, "Yeah, that's true."

Suddenly Naruto ran straight to the water, leaving me in the dust, "Race you there!"

I laugh and start chasing after him towards the water.

He beats me by a long shot and when I make it into the water he laughs, "You're slow!"

"Shut up!" I say laughing and shove him softly.

We begin swimming and then when he turns to over to me and says, "So, wait! That guy has been bugging you since you were in Mississippi?"

"Yeah, he's got some nerve! He's a fucking asshole." I exclaim.

"Yeah, I've known him for a while. He's Sasuke; the guy who stopped him from bugging you, brother's friend. They met each other in high school."

"Oh." I say simply and then blush slightly when he mentions Sasuke's name. But I'm pretty sure Naruto didn't notice, or he just didn't say anything.

"Yup! So, how long are you staying here?" Naruto asks excitedly.

"Umm, I believe I'm leaving sometime during next Sunday morning!" I say.

"Oh cool! So you're staying for quite awhile! Cool!" Naruto exclaims happily.

"Yeah, I'm staying for my entire Spring break! I'm somewhat wishing now that I could just stay forever.. It's pretty cool here!" I say.

He laughs, "Yeah, everyone who vacations up here wants to stay longer."

"I can understand why, it seems like theirs so much to do here. Someone told me theirs a pier and everything!" I say laughing softly.

"Hell yeah! And right next to the pier theirs an arcade! There's even an amusement park!" Naruto exclaims.

"Seriously, that's awesome! ! I'll have to tell my parent's so I can go sometime!" I say.

"We'll have to hang out sometime again! I can introduce you to my friends! You've only met Sasuke and Ten Ten so far! And of course me!" Naruto exclaims as he lays back in the water and floats. We could barely see the shore, since we were so far out.

"Yeah, that'd be cool!" I say laughing.

"I'll give you my number when we get back to shore!" He says and grins.

"Alright!" I say and smile at him.

Suddenly a big wild wave that was about eight feet tall comes by, and I gasp and gets caught in the wave and says under my breath, "Fuck!"

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto screams and then I hold my breath at the last second and tightly close my eyes shut, and get drag under. When the wave goes away, I swim back up and begin to cough and splutter. Tears were rolling down my eyes. Naruto swims over to me and gasp, "Are you okay, that was one big wave?!"

I take a deep breath and nod my head as I try to settle down my breathing.

"Let's get back to shore, okay?" Naruto say his voice in full of concern.

"Yeah. Okay." I say still out of breath.

"Come on! Let's go!" Naruto says and waits for me to begin swimming.

Once I take a deep breath I nod my head and begin swimming, and he follows closely behind.

* * *

When we got back to shore, Naruto and I exchanged numbers and then he had to leave. I went back to suntanning for an hour and then my parent's and I left the beach and went back to the hotel. We brought our towels and our large umbrella back to our hotel room. We went into the elevator and I smiled and waved to Hinata as I pass her, and she smiled back at me.

Right now, we are in my parent's car driving to the mall.

"We can stop by the coffee shop, after you buy your shoes!" My mom says as she lights a cigarette. I try my best not to gag at the smell and nod my head.

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me." I say.

"I wonder if their coffee is going to be as good as the restaurant in the hotel. What was the restaurant called again?" My father asks.

"I believe it was, _Ōshansaido Soyokaze_." I say trying my best to pronounce it.

"Hmm, how unique.." My father says.

"It sounds pretty." My mom says.

* * *

When we make it to the mall, I find these cute silver sparkly heels that were only thirty dollars. I know that's still a lot, but their really fancy. They were even on sale. I got twenty percent off the original price!

We already went to the coffee shop, I got a french vanilla iced coffee with a caramel shot. I love my caramel! I had the employee drown it with cream and sugar!

Right now it's around twelve thirty and it's just getting hotter. I'm pretty sure I sweated off my sun screen.

"We should go back to the hotel, to get our stuff to swim. I'm in the mood to go swimming right now. It's so hot." My mom says.

"Sounds like a plan to me, how does that sound sweetie?" My father asks me.

"Alright. But I need to put more sunscreen on. I rather not get a sunburn." I say.

"Alright!" My father says and nods.

We drive back to the hotel, and the lobby is crowded with people. We go into into the elevator with three other people and go back to our room and get ready for another round at the beach.

When we make it to the beach, I couldn't believe how crowded it was. There was barely an empty spot near the water. We set up our umbrella and put our towels down, and my parents and I go towards the water.

* * *

**A.N The next chapter will be when Sakura hangs out with Hinata and everyone! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N Hellooo Everyyone! Here's another chapter! We are coming up to when Sasuke gets to meet Sakura again! Who is as excited as I am? Sorry for taking so long for writing I was in PE on a chorus trip! I went to Hershey Park and only got to go on one rollercoaster! Like WHATTT! URGGHH! Not worth the $700 I spent! And then school work got me busy and I was trying to make it longer, but then I decided to just cut it short... Sooo Sasuke will be in the next chapter XD Sowwwwy! **

_I know a girl._

_Who likes to drink her coffee black._

_'Cause sugar knows she don't got time for that._

_Leaves her desires at the welcome mat._

_When she walks in._

Seven o' clock sharp I look over towards my iPod that was going off extremely loud. It was definitely beyond any doubt impossible for me to ignore, since I set the alarm at the highest volume. But I didn't want to ignore it. A smile grows on my face when my favorite song starts to play. And also it might have a little to do with the the fact that I get to hang out with Hinata and her friends soon! Or maybe a lot to do with it! I'm excited to get to know Hinata and her friends, as well as extremely nervous. I feel on edge because a piece of me is slightly terrified that they won't like me. It's pretty nerve racking because I haven't had to make any new friends in the longest time. I'm used to just having my three best friends back home. It's easier that way. Less drama. I don't have to worry about impressing them or anything. I've been trying to distract myself from over worrying too much by texting my best friend Temari. But it hasn't been helping much because I can still feel the butterflies flying around in my stomach. I feel so nervous! But it's time to get ready!

I place my phone down on my bed after I text Temari that I'd be right back. I stop sitting around doing absolutely nothing in particular in my hotel room other than texting Temari, who was finally telling me about the big party that I missed.

It appears that my ex boyfriend showed up looking for me thinking that I would be there. Since I was supposed to be there, you know since I'm Temari's best friend. But get this! He didn't just show up to have some beer and chill with his friends and hit on some girls. No! Not at all! Instead he was asking everyone there if they've seen me. But of course no one had since I'm in Florida.

Seeing that I wasn't there he was upset. So he shoved passed everyone and took a seat on Temari's couch for the entire night pouting, while he drank beer after beer drowning his sorrow. An he only got up to get another beer, therefore he shoved past the crowd of people again and sat back on his seat and drank another beer. I honestly really feel pity for him. I know how he somewhat feels. I'm not going to tell you the long story, but here's the simple story; he wasn't my boyfriend but my best friend, besides for Temari and her brothers of course. Obviously not surpassing them though but that's not the point. What matters is that he led me on and played with my heart and now he's not even in my life. I know how it feels to fall in love with someone, and for them to lead you on, and then to figure out they don't feel a thing for you. He just liked fucking with my head. Maybe he found it fun. Was it something for him to do to pass time? I don't know? But I've moved on. And I'm over it. I've grown up and I won't let it happen again. I'm just trying to say I understand how my ex my feel right now. But the difference is I cared about my ex. And I still do. But I still feel sympathy for him. Break ups are hard. Especially when you don't want them to happen.

I put an end to our relationship and finally had the courage to break up with him about three months ago. It was sometime around February before Valentine's Day. I broke up with him because I don't know.. He just didn't seem like the one. He was kind and everything. And he was even affectionate around his friends, most importantly he was supportive when my mother drove me berserk. But there was just four things that he wasn't.. He wasn't knowledgeable enough to know when to end a fight even when we already ended it, he wasn't sensitive to my feelings, he didn't ever think it was okay for me to hang out with Temari on my own some days, and lastly he never laughed at my jokes. I thought he took the break up well, but a month after he started trying to get me back. And lets just say he hasn't stopped since. I feel bad of course, because I care about him. But I shouldn't have to be with him if I don't feel the same way that he does towards me.

I began walking over to my hotel bathroom, practically skipping as I made my way to the sink. I took my hair out of my remarkably messy bun that was chaotic and going everywhere doing it's own thing. But I'm just gonna shrug it off because I knew that it was mostly like this anyways due to the water. And anyhow, it's an easy fix. I ran a brush through my hair and got the snarls and tangles out with a little bit of force and pain. After my hair that was laying on my chest I began curling my long pink flowing hair with my mom's curling iron. Once I finish I ran a brush through them and they were just simple light beach waves. (**A.N. I NEVER brush my curls they become a MESS! But when Yvonne did it my brother's friend it looked perfect XD)**

I tuck a piece of my hair behind ear and smile into my mirror, 'Okay I'm so ready to go! I'm so excited to see Hinata again!' I think to myself.

I walk into my room and it's only seven fourty two. I decide to text Temari for a little while longer. Suddenly I get a text that reads out, _Hey! We miss you here. Hope your vacation is going well though. Party wasn't the same without you._

I slightly shake my head smiling and respond, _Hey Panda-Chan! I misss youu too! I hope you aren't too miserable without me! Oh, are you dying from boredom now that the party is over and since I'm not there to lighten up your daay? Hahaha! Florida isn't too bad, I actually like it. Not to shabby! XD I'm hilarious! It's like wicked glamorous where I'm staying! Doesn't that make me a princess? We will have to throw another party sometime this Summer though! This time though, I'm coming! _

My phone vibrated and I look at it,_ I'm doing fine without you. That's good. No that does not, you wish. __Yeah._

I laugh and then reply_, Ouch. Same old Gaara. _

My phone then vibrated again but this time it was Temari_, So who is this Hinata girl, should I be worried? Is she going to take away my best friend?_

I face palm and laugh and then reply_, Very worried! BYEEE! _

I get up and stretch with a smirk on my face my phone starts vibrating like crazy.

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN?_

_SAKURA? _

_You're joking right?_

_I_ walk out of my room and into the living room, "Hey, I'm going out with Hinata. I'll be back!"

"Whose Hinata..?" My father asks confused.

"That young lady from this morning, the receptionist!" My mother reminds him.

"Oh right! Well have fun dear!" My dad says.

"Thanks!" I say.

I leave the room and go into the elevator.

My phone vibrated and it's both Gaara and Temari

_Sakura! You better answer! I'm gonna keep texting until you reply! _

_I hope you have a good time tonight, Temari told me you were hanging out with some girl and her friends. _

_Thank Panda-Chan I should! Love you!  
_

_SAKURA!_

_You too. _

I make my way into the lobby and see Hinata by herself she changed out of her work clothes and she was now wearing a cute flowy purple dress. It looked very elegant and it fitted it nicely. She was most likely waiting for all her friends to get out of work or get here from home and me! I wave to her and when she sees me she waves back and smiles a gentle sweet smile. I make my way over to her and she says, "H-Hey S-Sakura-Chan! I'm s-so g-glad you c-came! Everyone e-else s-should be c-coming s-soon.. Hopefully t-they'll be h-here in t-the n-next few minutes! You're h-hair looks r-really n-nice by the w-way!"

"Hi Hinata-Chan! Alright! Sounds good to me! And awwe, thank you!"


End file.
